User talk:Dominica Bekker
Leave Me a message: older posts on the bottom, newer on the top. Re: message "Dont mess with my page by adding BS information about how my fleet was a joke. IF you want to discuss 1.0 and fleet sizes, as well as GFA regs and ect, I'm more than willing to disccuss such matters thru chat. In the mean time, join and sign wall so I can show you really what a joke I am. c http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=204122680907 --Dominica Bekker 18:52, February 18, 2010 (UTC)" *This wiki details Jedi vs Sith topics, including current status with the rules. As such, those notes are valid information. You may change the wording if you feel it necessary, but the note must stand.--Calmaen vor Lalimar 19:49, February 18, 2010 (UTC) **I've moved this off my projects talk page because it doesn't belong there. *And if you seriously believe that fleet is anything other than a joke, which I doubt, then you really are in a sorry state. It is my understanding that a fleet like that could only be a joke intended to show what was possible under the rules at the time. You couldn't possibly think it was fair, or even realistic. *I'm not interested in discussion. The wiki is for detailing the facts. I'm certainly not joining your Facebook groups. --Calmaen vor Lalimar First of all, the last part was a joke: your the kind that consideres me the devil man. Second of all: the Fleet WAS real, and Was Realistic: and was ALLOWED! I can show you dozens of examples in canon where singular fleets of the sizes I have are reported, as well as half a dozen empires with fleets that big. And LEST you forget Star Forges were LEGAL in 1.0 until the very endand the GFA was a VOLUNTARY organazation. Now at the height of MY Chiss Ascendancy I ruled the Entire Chiss Ascendancy as well as Colonies on nearly two dozen planets, each with it's own Defensive Phalanx. The fleets were created using 2 8,000 slip shipyards, 4 4,000 slip shipyards, and 16 2,000 slip shipyards, as well as THREE count them THREE Star Forges, over a three month period (the one at Vulpter, Wayland, and the Outer Rim one. Not to mention that current list there was the FINAL list of Chiss ships I had acquired: after Aalia Ra donated half of the list, and I took back all the other Chiss tech in the galaxy save for like four people. So if you want to keep ammending MY profile: be my guest: I'll change it back to it's PROPER format, and then go onto OTHER pages and change them to their proper formats. Like perhaps YOUR page? --Dominica Bekker 21:22, February 18, 2010 (UTC) *Legal for the rules, yes, legal for fair play in collaborative fiction, no. Realistic, in my opinion, also no, the (nameless) fleets you reference are undoubtably factions that controlled the majority of the canon galaxy. No faction in JvS has every controlled anywhere near that; for a start, even if you controlled every planet on the app you wouldn't have enough, as there's only a fraction of the canon planets on the app. To be honest, though, I don't care what you claimed to have had, and in fact, I fully support the inclusion of that information in this wiki as historical information about what happened during 1.0, just as long as it's clear that it no longer exists in the current incarnation of the Universe. *Regarding editing; this is a wiki; everything you put on here is released for everyone to tinker with, within a set of guidelines. Your profile, is not 'yours'. *As for 'proper formats', please see the wikia manuals of style. If you change the formatting away from that, you'll be warned or banned as per the wiki policies. This is a encyclopedia style wiki, not a personal dumping ground for pages of stats. *Finally, capitals. They're seen as shouting on the internet. For emphasis, you might want to try italics. Shouting is a breach of wikia policy, so consider this your first warning. --Calmaen vor Lalimar 23:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC)